


It's a Crush

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Love, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: Webby screenshots EVERY message and snap that Lena sends her. Lena asks her why. Oneshot. Weblena.





	It's a Crush

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Webby ran across her room and lunged at the phone. She looked at the screen and squealed as she sat on the floor, unlocking her phone. Webby opened the app with the yellow box and a white ghost in the center. She clicked on a message recieved by someone whose name had been replaced by a single purple heart emoji.

A picture of Lena winking popped up on the screen. She was halfway through the window of a really fancy house. The caption on the photo read: “ _Is it really breaking and entering if the house is too easy?”_

Webby screenshotted the message and giggled.

BUZZ!

The notification at the top of the phone went off.

“💜 i _s typing…”_

BUZZ!

“ _💜 sent a message!”_

Webby squealed again and clicked the notification, opening a message.

“ _Webs why do you screenshot every Snap I send you?”_

Webby’s face went red. She bit her lip and began typing.

“I don’t do that for *every* Snap you send.” Webby sent the message. She tapped her phone on her beak for a moment or two and began typing again. “I just like keep the funny ones.”

The phone buzzed again, alerting Webby that she was going to receive another message. She stared down at the little blue text bubble and the three dots that mocked her as she waited.

Her chest felt like a balloon was being inflated inside her. Webby felt her throat full up more with air, her respiratory system clearing and opening up inside her, as if she inhaled a peppermint stick in the snow. She felt the heat lift off her body and warm the cold floor beneath her. Each second she waited filled Webby with anxiety and excitement, the anticipation crawling up her back and tightening around her spine like a snake…or even a creepy haunted tree that killed that one girl in that cheesy horror movie Lena showed her one time.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Webby looked down at her phone. Six different images of Lena’s notification bar stared at her from her phone.

“ _Webs you screenshot every single Snap I send. And we send a lot to each other.”_

Webby clicked through the pictures and zoomed in to each notification. A red flush popped up on her face immediately. Webby threw herself back onto the floor and hid her face into her phone, giggling. She began typing as fast as she could.

Webby sat up and looked at the message she sent.

“I didn’t know you had me as 💖 under your phone.”

Lena’s reply came instantly.

“ _oh shit”_

BUZZ!

“ _I do.”_

BUZZ!

“ _I gotta go. I think the people who own this place are still here. Gotta run”_

Webby smiled and clicked on each picture Lena sent and screenshotted them all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally posted this during Weblena week, but sadly I didn't get to do any more fics for that week because of my hectic work schedule.   
> I like to think that this actually happens alot for Webby and Lena. (Tbh I have my own Lena to my Webby and this happens…a lot. I gotta stop before she catches on and I get caught!)   
> Love you all!  
> ~Alex


End file.
